Afraid
by Animefreak11
Summary: [HieixOC] Hisa has always been beaten, she has a secret 'weapon' and now the gang has to save her. Will she ever be able to love someone? ON HOLD for now, lots of revising needed.
1. Change in life

Hello! This is my second fanfiction... I'm now editing it again (and a lot of proof reading) since I read a few lines and almost sent myself into a wall from... the horridness? So I'll be revising a lot of it and maybe try to remember where I was going with this. So read, enjoy and review if you want.

**Afraid  
**Written by _Animefreak11_

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **any** of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, nor the Yakusa gang, I borrowed the name from that, but I **do** own Hisa, Fijio and Shu (but he'll only be introduced briefly in this chapter...)

**

* * *

Chapter1:****Change in life**

Hisa was only 3 when her parents died so she was taken to an orphanage. Since she was the youngest there, everyone bullied her. Even though it was tough, Hisa grew older by the years, beaten by her teachers if she didn't finish her classwork on time, or didn't have the correct answer in class. During lunch, nutrition or after class, Hisa was beaten up by older and younger kids.

She was forced to give them money or any valuable possession she owned. Fortunately, Hisa had hidden in a secret pocket of hers, the two most precious belongings she inherited from her parents. One of them was a beautiful golden ring with a castle engraved on it and a stone, unknown to her, was shining on top of it. The other treasure she possessed was a marvelous golden necklace, with the same castle and mysterious stone on it...

Hisa was now 16 years old, and as anyone could expect it, she feared any kind of contact with others. One night when she was beaten up pretty badly, she decided to take a walk in the park near by. Hisa was sitting on a bench trying to bandage her wounds with tissue when she heard footsteps closing around her, she looked back and saw the Yakusa gang.

It was said they never left any witnesses alive, after raping their victim they would cut the vitals organ out and mutilate the body so no one could identify it. Hisa's heart sank, she knew she couldn't escape them but she decided to take any chance, so she got up and started to run as fast as her wounded body allowed her.

It was a dark night, moon and stars were hidden behind a belt of thick clouds, Hisa ran as fast as she could... but it was like being blind, without any light she bumped into obstacles on her way. She didn't know the park that well for cause of being kept indoors at all times, it was a miracle she even knew how to find the park itself. Hisa could hear laughter every time she was thrown to the ground by her unexpected meeting with random objects.

All of a sudden it started raining and lightning broke through the cloud belt and illuminated a path that lead into a deep, dark, mysterious forest. Hisa quickly got up and ran into the strange forest... the gang following closely behind. Hisa suddenly stopped running and looked around for a safe place to hide when she heard an object being thrown. Before she could turn around, she felt a cold blade cutting her left leg muscle... Surprised and in pain, Hisa collapsed on the ground face first.

-With the gang-  
"What do you want know pacifier breath?" growled Yusuke, "Don't burn me yet Yusuke, I have an important mission for you. See this girl?" said Koenma turning his green TV on and showing Hisa's face, immediately Kuwabara started drooling over himself. "Yeah, she's pretty..." said dreamily Kuwabara still drooling. "Yeah... so? What do you expect us to do?" said Yusuke raising an eyebrow. "Hn, I suppose save her from some danger..." suggested Hiei.

"Exactly Hiei, Hisa has a tremendous power hidden somewhere and we wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands..." explained Koenma. "Where is she? Does she know she's powerful?" asked Kurama curiously, "Well... no she doesn't know... See her parents died before they could explain to her the function of her powers... And as to where she is... We can look right now..." replied Koenma flipping to another channel on his giant screen. "You may want to sit down..." said Koenma motioning towards chairs. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara sat whereas Hiei just stayed where he was earlier, leaning against the wall.

-With Hisa, and what's on the screen-  
Hisa heard laughing and footsteps slowing down and finally stopping, raising her head from the dirt, Hisa faced the leader of the Yakusa gang, he was grinning evilly. Hisa, who was breathing heavily from the shock, whispered something inaudible. The leader, Fujio, raised an eyebrow, "What did you say sugar?" he asked innocently snapping his fingers to the rest of the gang. Two strong guys picked up the small already injured body of the girl and pinned her against a tree trunk.

-With the gang-  
"Get your filthy hands off her! Only I, her true love, can touch her and..." but Kuwabara was knocked out by a smack on his head, "Shut up stupid! We're trying to watch here!" snapped Yusuke.

-With Hisa-  
Hisa had pure fear in her eyes, and it seemed to greatly amuse Fujio, she wished she was invisible, or even a mouse, so she could escape before they beat her more. "Please don't touch me!" begged Hisa, her eyes shinning. Fujio smirked and took the dagger out of her leg so abruptly that Hisa gasped as blood freely poured down her pants. Fujio's smirk only grew wider when he plunged the dagger in her right shoulder. Hisa screamed a high pitched shriek, her eyes snapped shut as unrestrained tears flowed down her sore cheeks.

Suddenly Fujio and his gang backed away a few steps, their eyes wide with terror. Hisa, barely being able to stand up with her wounds, wondered what could have saved her from a certain torture and death. Hisa's eyes went wide as well as she remembered someone saying the only thing the Yakusa gang was afraid of was demons... Her heart sank even lower than were it had been a few minutes ago and she prayed it couldn't be as bad as a sure death.

-With the gang-  
"What is that Koenma?" asked Yusuke uncertain, "That's a portal, but... how?" replied Kurama turning his head towards Koenma. "To be honest Kurama, I don't know... The only answer could be..." "Makai." cut Hiei. "What? You mean... demon world? But why would they come here and _how_ can they come here?" asked Yusuke frowning. Hiei 'hned' as an answer as Koenma shook his head. "Let's just watch what's going to happen to her, she's injured and demons don't like humans that much..." said Kurama thoughtful, noticing Hiei's silence and his stare fixed on the girl's image...

-With Hisa-  
Hisa had no time to turn around when she felt an arm wrapping around her stomach as an other one wrapped itself around her left arm and throat. She jerked at the sudden and unexpected contact, and soon she was falling backwards... Hisa thought she would hit the ground almost immediately, but instead it felt like she was an injured bird falling from the sky. Hisa turned around realizing the arms weren't around her anymore, and met the ground, thrusting the dagger completely in her right shoulder.

She tried to scream in pain, but no sound came out, so she cried instead until darkness was fully surrounding her, and through the dizziness she felt a hand pushing her onto her back, then it was all black... She had fallen into unconsciousness.

When Hisa woke up, it was to find herself in the dirt, her wrists and feet tied up in chains. The dagger, however, was gone, but the bleeding still continued freely although less than before because some blood had dried. '_Oww, my head... What happened? Why was the Yakusa gang so afraid of--_' Hisa's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling and someone else shouting back, then footsteps got closer and closer. Hisa curled up like a fetus as best as she could without moving her left leg or right arm.

"So this is the best slave you could find me?" asked a harsh deep voice, "Well I did try to find some low class demons, but they were impossible to bring back... But when I went to Ningenkai... I found her right away." explained another voice. "But a ningen... and an onna?" replied the first voice. "Yeah well if you're not satisfied I'm sure someone else will buy her at a better price than you're offering." snapped the second voice. "Nah, I don't think so... She's injured... Nobody but me buys an injured slave, you know that." said the first voice amused.

A metal sound was heard with a clap of hands signifying somebody had paid, and Hisa was taken somewhere unknown, her wounds still bleeding... It seemed they were infected because of the poor treatment they received. When Hisa heard someone approaching, she shut her eyes tightly, expecting to be violently taken, but at her greatest amazement, she was gently touched on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, and saw long black hair, beautiful black eyes and the most handsome guy she ever met...

-With the gang-  
"Ok Koenma that's it! I can't bear looking at this girl suffering so open a portal right now and we'll go save her!" shouted Kuwabara, Koenma sighed "Very well, but I can't guarantee you were you will land..." he said while opening a portal. "Do try to be as accurate as possible." asked Kurama knowingly, "Yes, yes but you know very well that when I open portals in Makai, I can guarantee nothing. Now be on your way." answered Koenma as a portal appeared in the room.

Kuwabara jumped in immediately as Yusuke shrugged and stepped in, Hiei jumped from his spot right in the portal and Kurama calmly walked over while nodding his head to Koenma as good bye.

* * *

Ok... so how and when are they going to save Hisa? Will she ever be able to be touched and love someone? 

Oh for those who might wonder what Hisa looks like here is a description of her: Hisa is the same height as Hiei, and in this story lets just say Hiei is about 5'2 so Hisa is about 5'1 ok? She has black hair down to her elbows, red eyes... and if I remember I'll explain why later on... She's wearing a ripped, bloody long sleeved black and red shirt, a black jean with holes and blood on it, and for shoes... well just pick something used... Ok any questions?

Note: I edited this chapter thanks to Jabber-Nut who reviewed and told me what I should work on. So thank you!

And now I'm revising it again, like I said before, but in addition I need to abide by new rules: no more review answers.


	2. Incident

There's chapter 2! I worked on it, edited (even more) so I hope it's better!

**Disclaimer**: I own what is mine and that's all.

**

* * *

Chapter2:****Incident...**

"Hi sweetie," the male said with a melting deep changed voice, "I'm Shu and I will be your Master from now on understand?" he introduced himself. Hisa nodded quickly, "Good... now what's your name?" he asked. "H-Hisa..." she whispered.

Shu smiled sweetly "You must have had bad experiences with humans before... but don't worry, as long as I'm alive no one will raise a hand upon you. Now come..." Shu said once he had removed Hisa's feet chains so she could walk. Shu grabbed the chain hanging in between Hisa's wrists and pulled a little on them as to say Get-up-and-follow-me. Hisa obeyed, she was much too frightened to do something wrong and get punished as usual... Even know she couldn't walk on her left leg, she followed silently.

-With the gang-  
"Uh... any idea where we are _now_?" asked Kuwabara at a fuming Yusuke, "Arg! That's it! Shut your mouth before I get to slice it out of your face got it genius? It's been hours you've been asking the same question! So you'll get the same answer! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!" yelled Yusuke as Kuwabara ran behind Kurama. "Hn, yelling won't help detective." said Hiei glaring, "Do you have the communication mirror with you Yusuke?" asked Kurama sounding hopeful.

Yusuke sweat dropped, "Well uh... now that you mention it... I-- uuuh... yeah I do..." he smiled in his funny looking way with a hand scratching his neck. Yusuke took the communication mirror out of his pocket and opened it, "Koenma can you hear me? Where the hell are we?" Yusuke started to get angry at the toddler, "Well I told you the landing wouldn't be exact so don't you dare yell at me Yusuke!" shouted a fuming toddler, "Anyway to answer your question... you are at least two weeks away from the place we last saw Hisa..." he said swallowing.

"Say whaaaaaaaaat? You mean we have to walk two weeks before saving her? Hell no! Just open another portal and I'm outta here!" yelled Yusuke. Koenma sighed, "I wish it was that easy Yusuke, but I can't... so start walking northeast and then you'll recognize the place." and with that said, Koenma hung up. Yusuke snapped the communication mirror and shoved it back in his pocket, "Next time I see him, somebody remind me to eat him with barbecue sauce..." he mumbled and started walking.

-With Hisa-  
After twenty minutes of painful and difficult walking, Shu, Hisa and some other body guard demons arrived at a big mansion, small castle. Shu looked above his shoulder and saw Hisa walking best as she could, her head low. "We're almost there, then we'll be able to clean those wounds of yours..." said Shu nicely. Hisa only nodded and kept walking until she felt someone touching her wrists, she jumped back and looked up alarmed and fearful. "Hey don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just taking your chains off..." reassured Shu, Hisa lowered her head once more and waited for him to finish.

"Follow me." ordered Shu on a voice that had lost all sympathy. He led Hisa up, sideways, and down long corridors that looked exactly the same. "I bet it will only take you one week to know this place like the back of your hand..." joked a now friendly Shu. Finally after many turns and stairs, he led Hisa in a really bright room; it was a sort of bathroom and had many lights.

"Here in Makai, there is no such thing as sun, there's an equivalent but it's evil... like this whole place. So instead we just use many lamps to see where we're going, or else we'd all get lost in the dark." explained Shu at the inquisitive look on Hisa's face.

Shu disinfected the wounds and bandaged them, "Does it feel better?" he asked, Hisa simply nodded even if the wounds were burning. Shu sighed, "Come, I'll lead you to your room..." he said exiting the bright bathroom, Hisa followed her head still lowered. Shu arrived in front of a rustique door which he opened slowly, revealing a tiny room with a bed, lights and a chair. "It's not much, but it's the best a slave can get. You must understand that here in Makai, humans are rare and disliked... It's a miracle we survive..." Shu finished lowering his eyes.

Hisa entered the small room and sat on the bed, it was a better room than she always had at the orphanage. A question was burning her tongue to ask, and when she raised her head to look at Shu, he read it in her eyes. "You're probably wondering what am I doing here then?" he asked smiling, Hisa nodded faintly. "Well I'm not going to tell you how I landed here... but I was foolish and found some low class demons and little by little, built this mansion and soon demons came and joined me to gain power. But some demons think I'm not worth it... so they want to kill me... but I'm still here so don't worry..." he smiled more.

-Two weeks later, with the gang-  
"Ok, I officially give up! My feet are soooooo sore! If I'm putting my hands on this girl and Koenma I'm going to kill them!" yelled an angry and tired Yusuke. "Now now Yusuke... that wouldn't be wise." said a Kurama sounding Kenshin-ish. Just then the communication mirror beeped and this caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to jump, "Hello Yusuke!" came the voice of no other than Koenma himself, "Man don't do that again! I'll have to kill you twice!" raged Yusuke, "So where is she? She's supposed to be here? You said to walk to this place and now it's empty as a desert you moron!"

"Yusuke you just have to learn to control your temper! As for Hisa, this was the last place we saw her, now I'm not sure where they could have taken her... You'll have to find her using your senses! Good luck!" and before anyone else could say something he hung up.

"What did he mean by 'using your senses'! She's a ningen! We can't sense a ningen in Makai!" growled a rather pissed off Hiei, "Calm down Hiei, we will all calm down and sit in a circle and try to sense Hisa. I'll go by the smell, obviously you go with the Jagan eye, Kuwabara... spirit awareness I suppose and for Yusuke... Just sit and wait if you please." said Kurama, so everyone did as told and sat in a circle.

-With Hisa-  
"Your wounds are starting to heal, I must say it's a miracle... With all the work you do almost non-stop, it must be really painful and yet I did not hear you once complain. You have a strong will... but sometimes you need more than will and faith to survive." said Shu yet impressed. Suddenly the mansion shook, "What was _that_?" frowned Shu as another slave burst in the bathroom yelling "Master! Master! **_They_**'re attacking! You must hide, they came for you!" Shu's eyes widened, then he turned back to face Hisa; she was terrified.

Shu opened a secret box on the wall, pushed some buttons and a door appeared; he grabbed Hisa's arm and threw her in the mysterious door, "Run! This secret passage leads to a hidden back door, once you're outside, run straight!" he ordered, but when he saw Hisa not moving and looking at him with the What-about-you?-Don't-leave-me-alone! look.

Shu got angry "If they capture you, they'll torture you and kill you! It's me they're after... I don't want you to die! You're young and full of promise!" he finished his eyes sorrowful, Hisa made a move to come towards Shu but that caused him to react as follows. He pressed some more buttons on the secret switch and the door closed before Hisa could get out, she had no choice now she had to run... and fast!

-With the gang-  
"I smell blood not too far, it's not recent... but I think it's human." said Kurama finally getting up from meditation. "Ok then let's go! I had enough of sitting around for today!" said Yusuke jumping off the ground, "Hn, so maybe you'll stop complaining when we start to walk again." said Hiei on the edge of killing someone.

Yusuke sweat dropped but said nothing and started walking in a direction, "Who said it was this way detective?" said Hiei staring at Yusuke, who stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around, really slowly. When he finished turning around he noticed Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara waiting for him to come back and finally head off in the right direction.

After two minutes of fast walking, Kurama stopped and sniffed the air "It's near, look on the ground for any clues..." he said while following the sent. He didn't need to go far to find what he was looking for, "Guys! I found it!" said Kurama while Hiei and Yusuke stopped looking and gathered around the kneeling Kurama. "Uh... where is it Kurama?" asked an uncertain Yusuke, "Hn, baka it's right under that body." said Hiei in a bored tone, Kurama rolled the body over and revealed a medium puddle of blood.

"Holy shit! Kurama are you sure it's her blood? 'cuz if it is... I wouldn't keep my hopes up..." said Yusuke talking more to himself than the others. "Hey guys! I think I found it!" yelled a far away Kuwabara, Yusuke raised his head "Found what?" he snapped, "Her blood! I'm sure that's it!" he yelled making silly gestures from far far away. "We shouldn't even listen to you Kuwabara when you say 'I think'! 'cuz it's been over 5 minutes Kurama said he found it you incredible moron!" yelled Yusuke loosing his temper again. "Hn, Koenma was right for once... you do need to control your temper!" was all Hiei said before gazing off again.

-Back with Hisa-  
Running down the stairs Hisa cried, '_Why did he protect me? I am too worthless for him to die!_' she thought angry at herself as more tears came rushing down her cheeks. Finally after a few minutes, which seemed to be hours, Hisa reached the back. Hesitantly, she opened the door slowly and silently, then when she thought the coast was clear, she walked out really slowly.

All of a sudden, hands rushed out of nowhere on her throat, squeezing the air out of her lungs, as other hands grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall next to the door that just closed itself... She was trapped. "Hey wait a sec, that's not Shu!" whined a squeaky voice, "Don't kill her! We could use her to get Shu if he cares so much about her, he let her get out by the back door..." yelled a low freaky voice. Instantly hands let go of Hisa's throat, many reaffirming their grip on her arms to prevent her from escaping...

* * *

I hope the... grammar is better because now that I read it over, I can't believe how stupid I was when I started writing this. 


	3. Chase

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I wanted to post this before school started, but I failed miserably cuz we're in December and it's finally vacation! Soooooooo sorry for the delay! I hope you can forgive me with this chapter! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I like writing it...

**Disclaimer**: I own my characters, no one else.

**

* * *

Chapter3:****Chase...**

"Who are you?" inquired another weird voice as he lifted Hisa's chin to meet her eyes, the demon wasn't disappointed to read fear and pain in those gorgeous red eyes. All of a sudden shouting was heard, a small demon appeared "We've got him! He locked himself up in the--" he stopped and looked at Hisa, "Who's she?" he wanted to know, "We don't know but we'll use her to get Shu, start walking!" ordered the leader, Joji.

Hisa was taken to the front entrance and everyone looked up at a window. "Shu!" yelled Joji, "Surrender or assist at this girl's decapitation!" The window opened and a worried Shu appeared, seeing Hisa captive he lost all hope of living for him **_and_** her. "Fine! Let her go and I'll come down!" shouted Shu, "You come down first then we'll talk!" argued back Joji.

"I will come down only if you promise me not to hurt her!" replied Shu, making Joji grinned "Fine with me as long as I have your head in my tent!" said Joji. "I'm coming! But no one will touch me before I get to talk to her!" ordered Shu as he closed the window to end the argument.

-With the gang-  
"So Kurama, are you sure it's her blood?" asked Kuwabara who had caught up with the rest of the gang. "Yes Kuwabara, it smells human and it looks like it's been there for quite a while... But now we have no clue in which direction we should go..." said Kurama on his mysterious voice. "Hn, I can hear the noise of a battle..." said Hiei with his eyes closed and his bandanna glowing blue, "Which way? And where?" asked Yusuke getting ready to leave.

"Hn. It's north, where it's cold... And it's far from here... We'll never get there in time to assist to the battle and determine if the onna was there..." said Hiei frowning. "North you say..." whispered Kurama as if thinking of something drastic, "Well we better get going if we want to save this girl and get the hell out of here!" said Yusuke impatient as always. Kurama stood up and nodded in agreement, Kuwabara just followed while Hiei sighed before going on north...

-With Hisa-  
"Master I don't understand why he wants to save her! He didn't take the secret passage, but _she_ did..." questioned a curious demon while pointing at Hisa with his ugly head, "Why does he care so much?" The leader smirked, "You'll never be able to understand humans as much as I do Hitako, just ignore that fact for now and you'll be just fine..." replied Joji.

The crowd of demons, because they _were_ after all at least a few hundreds, made a passage for Shu, closing it after he passed. It seemed to take ages for Shu to arrive in front of the leader, "Joji." "Shu... we meet again." they both said to each other, Joji pointed to Hisa "You have five minutes." Shu glared at Joji, who rolled his eyes "Fine... ten minutes but no more!" he snapped/ordered. Shu walked calmly to Hisa, glared at her 'guards' as to say I-have-ten-minutes-alone-so-let-her-go-creeps. The demons snorted then let go of Hisa and joined their Master a little further back. As soon as Hisa was free she fell to the ground; Shu knelt down, took her head and gently tapped on her cheek.

When Hisa opened her eyes, Shu sighed in relief "I'm sorry..." he apologized, Hisa stared at him 'Why?' asked her eyes. Shu smiled at her innocence but lost his smile when he spoke, "There is 99 of chance you'll be tortured to death, they like when you cry or even better when you scream... and if you survive they'll kill you without a remorse. I'm sorry, it's all because of me." warned Shu looking pale, Hisa looked at the ground.

"Listen, you have to be strong! Don't let them enjoy torturing you, it's your best way of survival, be stronger than before and you'll get out of this winner. And... I'm going to die soon, I wasn't going to let them the pleasure of torturing me, so I took some poison..." confessed Shu in a whisper.

Hisa's eyes widened in shock, Shu smiled again "Don't worry about me... it was time." he stated and slowly, collapsed on the ground, next to Hisa. "What the..." exclaimed Joji, running to Shu before turning him on his back. Shu was smiling. "You bastard!" fumed Joji "Fine... but I'll have revenge on your soul by saying this: this girl of yours is not going to die, no... we're going to use her as slave and punching bag! You hear me! She's going to suffer your stupidity, make her die slowly and painfully!" exclaimed Joji.

-Back with the gang-  
"Aaaww, wait up guys! Pfff pfff waaiiiit!" yelled Kuwabara trying to catch his breath from the running they had done all morning long, or almost. "Hn, you know you really are slow for a ningen, even a baby could run faster than you." snorted Hiei when Kuwabara finally caught up with them. "What did you say shrimp?" yelled Kuwabara panting, "Hn, you heard me." replied Hiei.

"Guys, enough! We have a mission to accomplish here... Once we're done, you can bite your heads off for all I care..." reminded Yusuke, Kurama nodded "Agreed, we should hurry. We have a long way to go." said Kurama glancing at Hiei who just looked away. "What's the matter Hiei?" frowned Yusuke when he saw Hiei didn't move an inch, Hiei blurred out of sight and appeared in front of the group, "Hn, what were you looking at detective?" inquired Hiei raising an eyebrow. Kuwabara was like OO, and Kurama just shook his head while Yusuke ditched them and ran towards Hiei, even though he couldn't win. '_If only they knew where we're going..._' thought Kurama.

-With Hisa-  
Shu's smile fainted, and his eyes closed... he was dead. Hisa sobbed over his lifeless body, "You!" shouted Joji, Hisa raised her head "Stand up and follow..." he said turning his back to her and started walking; demons grinned and caught Hisa by her arms. Without giving her the time to stand up, they dragged her along like a puppet; and they weren't watching where she was dragged, or maybe they did it on purpose.

I'd go with the second argument, in any case she slid on rocks, branches, in the middle of bushes which hit and cut Hisa's leg, and every time she wanted to get up on her feet a demon walking next to her would trip her so she would fall and be dragged again. Hisa gave up, determined not to give her captors more pleasure, and she endured the rest of the long, painful walk without a movement or sound. Finally they halted at a camp with green, black, and brown tents. Hisa was mercilessly thrown into a cage, which was horribly small even though she could stand up, but her head touched the ceiling.

She thought the farther away from the exit, the safer she would be because the demons were tall and if it was hard for her to get to the other end, it would be extremely hard for them to get to her. Hisa found a corner with acceptable hygiene conditions and curled up in a tight ball. She cried silently. Crying for Shu's death, her pain and her worthless being. Hisa began to think suicide was the only remedy for her pathetic live, she cried until sleep claimed her.

The next day, Hisa was awakened by yelling. Opening her eyes, she saw a massive crowd of demons in front of her cage. "Get up bitch!" "There's work for you!" "I'm hungry!" "I need to work out!" were some of the fragments Hisa heard. Trembling, and with difficulty, she got nearer and nearer to the exit of the cage. Hesitating to come out, a demon grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully out. Immediately she was received with punches in the stomach and arms, kicks in the face, legs and back, everywhere! It seemed her entire body was bleeding, and the only thing she could was to curl up in a tight ball and wait for the wrath to end.

-Renkai Tentai-  
"I think we're getting closer and closer." said Kurama sniffing the air as he ran, Hiei stopped abruptly '_It's near..._' he thought, "Hiei? Hurry we're almost there!" said Yusuke looking back, Hiei sighed but nodded yes. '_Poor Hiei. I don't know if he'll be able to stand up to it..._' thought Kurama sadly. Finally, they arrived at the place where Hisa had fallen through the portal, "So where the hell is she?" asked Yusuke frowning.

Kurama shook his head "Don't you recall what Koenma said? We won't be able to find her yet, we are two weeks behind her..." Kuwabara sat on the ground, "Well I'm taking a break, I'm too tired to run some more." he said stubbornly, Yusuke agreed and laid on the ground, Kurama simply sat as Hiei jumped in a tree. '_Hopefully they're not too close to it..._' he wished with all his being, shivering at what could possibly happen.

* * *

I... think it makes sense... but then I thought I caught myself writing something stupid but... then I thought it was fine. Maybe I should read through it again. I have writer's block for this story and another one, though I can't explain having started 6 other fics... Tis all a big mystery to me. 


End file.
